marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakaar Native (Planet Hulk)
| form = s | video = }} :Sakaar Native is from the Non MAU video . A Sakaar native are those native to the planet of . Species Humanoid This group of natives are similar to the people seen on . Their skin is either red or grey. Some, mostly red skinned, have two small pieces of skin that hang down from either side of their chin. They predominantly rule the planet and force the other species into battles. Those in this group include: * * * * * *Members of the Those who have died include: * : turned into a Spike and killed by Caiera. * : turned into a Spike and killed by Caiera. * : turned into a Spike and killed by Caiera. * : presumably shot and killed while trying to free Elloe Kaifi. * : killed by after he tried to betray the . * : many were killed by the Warbound and freed slaves while others presumably fled. * : killed by in the gladiator games. * : turned into a spike and killed by the . * : killed by unknown means after he spoke out against Red King. Insect This group is the physically weakest of the various natives. They are large insects that also walk and talk like the humanoids. They have four arms and mandibles on their face. They are born from eggs, which are often eaten by larger creatures. Though they can be fierce fighters, they typically do not last long in gladiator battles without the help of stronger allies. is the most well known of these natives. Wildebots The s are fierce marauders of the . They are large robots that are feared by the more common natives, though it is unknown who, if anyone, built them. They appear as large mechanical insects. They are ruled by the gigantic worm-like , who got its name as it would commonly eat the eggs of the insect natives. They were captured by the humanoids and forced into the gladiator games where the Warbound killed them all. The Eggbreaker swallowed the but he destroyed it from the inside out. Great Devil Corker The is a gigantic creature that can live in temperatures hot enough to create . It is enormous with massive tentacles. The only known Devil Corker was killed by the Hulk in his first gladiator battle. Spikes The are a genetically engineered race of parasites designed by Red King. He created them to infect the planet so that he could rescue the people from them. They are small spores that attach to the natives and transform them into fierce mindless brutes with the sole purpose of propagating their species with further infections. They were designed to appear as though they came from another planet. They were mostly destroyed in the first but Red King kept more in case he needed to use them. After Red King was infected and killed this species is assumed to have been wiped out. Death's Head Guards The are robots designed to patrol Sakaar and maintain peace. They are known for their deadly and extreme methods, as they were designed to handle the Spikes. Though they are activated from elsewhere, they think and analyze for themselves to determine threats. Others A smaller dog-like creature is used by the humanoid farmers. These walk on all four limbs, is covered in fur, and has a snout. They can also be infected by the Spikes. Background In the comics, only the insect-like people were actually natives. All other species came to the planet through the wormhole near the planet. In the video, no mention is given if any of these come from any previous planet. Category:Planet Hulk Category:Sakaar Natives (Planet Hulk)